Um amor para vida inteira
by TatayaBlack
Summary: SONGFIC!Ele não se lembra de ter vivido sem que a amasse. E esse amor é inexplicavelmente eterno.


**Disclaimer: **Ngm aki me pertence. É tudindinhu da JK e cia.

**N/A:** Song especial R/H!!! Acho os dois fofos!! A música é Minha flor, meu bebê do Cazuza!!

**Um amor para vida inteira**

As vezes eu me pego pensando no motivo pelo qual tudo começou. A gente se conheceu a tanto tempo que parece que ela sempre fez parte da minha vida. Não consigo descobrir razão para minha existência senão para amá-la.

Demorei tanto tempo para admitir o que senti por ela desde a primeira vez que a vi no trem, na nossa primeira viagem para à escola.

Durante um tempo a ignorei. Hoje penso que só podia estar em período de devaneio, pois não havia reparado que um anjo tinha aparecido na minha vida para agracia-la com sua magnitude.

Quando nos tornamos amigos, aos poucos meus olhos foram se abrindo afim de perceber a dádiva divina que estava ali, misturadas aos meros mortais assim como eu.

A admirava em silêncio, não querendo perturbá-la com a insensatez de um jovem que ousava amar um anjo.

Nunca fui um aluno exemplar, mas confesso que por diversas vezes pedi a ajuda dela sem que houvesse real necessidade, era um pretexto para tê-la com total atenção a mim, pelo menos por alguns instantes.

_Dizem que eu 'tô' louco_

_Por te querer assim_

_Por pedir tão pouco_

_E me dar por feliz_

_E perder noites de sono_

_Só para te ver dormir_

_E me fingir de burro_

'_P'ra' você sobressair_

Posso parecer insano. E se insanidade for o nome que se dá ao meu estado emocional, declaro-me doido varrido! Pois o que vem a ser um apaixonado senão um louco de amor?

Amo intensamente uma mulher mandona, morena de cabelos cheios, com olhos da cor de mel. E eu tenho a certeza que esse amor é para o resto da vida.

_Dizem que eu 'tô' louco_

_Que você manda em mim_

_Mas não e convencem, não_

_Que seja tão ruim_

Quase a perdi, por motivos que hoje me envergonho. Fui covarde, não dei ouvidos ao meu coração e a entreguei de bandeja nas mãos de outro. Meu ciúme criou uma briga que para ela, naquele momento, parecia sem sentido, mas que para mim havia motivo suficiente: outro alguém desejava tomar o meu amor de mim. não consegui me expressar como deveria, e usei palavras que a feriram. Mas a cada lágrima que rolava pelo rosto dela, era como se espadas estivessem atingindo meu coração.

Minha vontade era declarar meu amor ali, naquele momento, porém um sentimento escuro me invadia e impedia que eu agisse da forma correta: o medo.

Não suportaria uma rejeição. Eu era um jovem tolo, mas já compreendia que poderia passar todos os dias da minha vida observando-a sorrir. Caso o simples prazer de estar ao seu lado me fosse tirado, cairia em profunda depressão, como se um pedaço de mim não me pertencesse mais. Por isso, calei-me.

Como uma flor, ela estava desabrochando e exalando toda sua pureza e delicadeza por todo aquele castelo. Mesmo escondida atrás de livros, não era apenas eu que observava a beleza daquela flor.

Ao olhar em seu rosto, me perdia na imensidão de sua alma que se revelava à mim através de seus olhos.

Um dia, quando por obra do acaso, nossos rostos ficaram a milímetros de distância, percebi que não poderia mais reprimir o meu mais íntimo desejo e colhi o beijo da mais bela das flores. Haviam, sido tantos anos amando-a calado, e naquele momento eu conseguia finalmente expressar meus sentimentos da maneira mais pura e simples que encontrei, um beijo de amor.

Eu poderia ter morrido ali, pois meu coração havia encontrado a felicidade que os anjos do amor tinham guardado para mim. não morri, e pude perceber que aquele fora apenas o começo da minha felicidade.

_Que prazer mais egoísta_

_O de cuidar de um outro ser_

_Mesmo se dando mais_

_Do que se tem para receber_

_É por isso que eu te chamo_

_Minha flor, meu bebê_

Nunca antes havia me sentido tão completo, até que descobri que os anjos também amam, e amam intensamente.

A cada nascer do sol, eu despertava ansioso por ver o raiar do sorriso de minha amada.

Nossas brigas não foram poucas, temos gênios difíceis, e era raro quando concordávamos em alguma coisa. Eu sempre acabava fazendo o que eu queria, ou seja, o que a fizesse feliz.

Quando enfim chegou o dia do meu casamento com meu anjo, eu parecia um bobo. Todos riam do meu estado. Só quem já amou pode compreender a louca poesia que ressonava em meus ouvidos e me fazia sorrir abobado à mera expectativa. Como se flutuasse, ela veio até a mim, toda de branco com o sorriso mais lindo que eu já a tinha visto dar. Se alguma dúvida percorria meu coração, ali ao vê-la deslumbrantemente bela e irradiando alegria, pude concluir que estava fazendo a coisa mais certa de toda a minha vida.

A mulher da minha vida me deu muitos motivos para sorrir, alguns outros para chorar, assim como também dei à ela. O amor é formado de muitos sentimentos, as vezes tão controvérsios que não conseguimos entender. Mas o amor não foi feito para ser entendido, ele foi feito apenas para ser sentido do fundo do coração.

_Dizem que eu 'tô' louco_

_Que falam p'ro meu bem_

_Os meus amigos todos,_

_Será que eles não entendem?_

_Que quem ama nesta vida_

_As vezes ama sem querer_

_Que a dor no fundo_

_Esconde uma pontinha de prazer_

_É por isso que eu te chamo_

_Minha flor, meu bebê_

Analisando toda a minha história, percebo que muitas vezes errei, algumas vezes acertei, e exatamente por isso vivi. A vida é repleta de erros e acertos, e é claro, amores, é isso que dá sentido a vida. Amei e sou feliz pois fui correspondido.

Os céus me entregaram um anjo, que encheu meu peito de felicidade, me deu filhos e netos. Hoje devolvo aos céus a dádiva que me foi cedida enquanto esteve na Terra. Agradeço aos seres divinos pela vida que vivi ao lado dela. Creio que meus dias não serão muitos, pois meu amor está a minha espera.

Desejo que minhas gerações futuras, possam lembrar do nosso amor e espelhar-se nele.

_Ronald Weasley_

**N/A2:** Aaaaaahhhh!! Axei lindinha!!! Contei a história de amor dos dois, e não fui má ao matar a Mione. Ngm é eterno, ela morreu velhinha, junto de seu grande amor. Fiz isso pq não queria dar um fim, sem mais nem menos na história dos dois.

Bjinhus especiais para Arwen Mione (vlw Cammy, por me ajudar a entender um pouco esse ff!!rs); bjinhu tbm p/ Tati (viu??? Escrevi algo com R/H!!!) e p/ minha betinha que eu lovu Maria (eu sei que vc ñ curte essas coisas melosas, mas tbm sei q vc adora H/R!!!)


End file.
